SPECIAL
by Marsha and The Sheep
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki aku tahun dia spesial bahkan saat pertama kali aku membangkitkannya, walau selama ini aku tidak melihat potensi apapun darinya seperti Issei dan yang lain tapi aku tahu dia spesial. NarutoXRias(Main Pair) Shinobi!Naru Devil!Naru Other Other
1. Chapter 1

**SPECIAL**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**AUTHOR : LIZA-CHAN2807**

**RATED : T**

**GENRE : FANTASY & ROMANCE**

**PAIR : NARUTO X RIAS (MAIN PAIR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Naruto Uzumaki aku tahun dia spesial bahkan saat pertama kali aku membangkitkannya, walau selama ini aku tidak melihat potensi apapun darinya seperti Issei dan yang lain tapi aku tahu dia spesial.

XXX Special XXX

**(RIAS POV)**

Aku membuka tirai jendala yang menutupi sang surya yang mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam kamar ini, menarik nafas sejenak kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan, Aku Rias Gremory Iblis kelas atas dari keluarga Gremory yang kelak akan mewarisi kepimpinan keluarga Gremory karena kakakku adalah seorang Maou yang bergelar Lucifer.

"Buchou"

Panggilan yang amat sangat kukenal semenjak aku kecil dan yang menemani hariku semenjak aku berada di dunia manusia ini. "Ada masalah Akeno?"

Dia menggeleng kemudian berjalan dan berdiri disampingku menatap sang surya yang hendak muncul kepermukaan.

"Kau tak cemas dengan situasimu sekarang Rias?"

Aku balik menatapnya karena aku tahu saat dia tak memanggil formal kepadaku, aku tahu dia dalam dirinya sendiri. "Tentang Raiser atau tentang Issei?"

"Kau tahu kita akan menghadapi Raiser dengan bidak yang tak lengkap apalagi Gasper dalam masa isolasi sedangkan Pawn Spesial yang tak pernah kau ceritakan pada mereka tak pernah kembali lagi"

Aku tersentak kemudian menatap Akeno. "Aku percaya padannya Akeno, dia berjanji padaku bahwa dia akan kembali pada waktu yang tepat, dia janji akan kuat untuk diriku untuk membantuku layak menjadi pewaris tahta Gremory"

"Tapi kau tahu kan Rias, dia tak memiliki apapun pada dirinya seperti Issei dan yang lainnya, bahkan saat dulu ia kalah dalam penguasaan dengan Milicas-sama"

"Terserah kau berkata apa, bahkan kalau dunia ini menolaknya aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang berada disisinya, karena dia adalah anggota keluargaku dan aku yakin dia lebih spesial dari siapapun" Jawabku pada Akeno

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin dia Spesial?"

"Karena aku yang menemukannya, merawatnya, dan mengbangkitkannya lagi dan karena itu semua aku tahu dia spesial"

Akeno mengangguk ikut pertanda ia ikut percaya dengan omonganku. "Dan kau tahu kau akan kalah dalam pertandingan ini Buchou, kita tak ada kesempatan sedikitpun untuk menang"

"Aku tahu setidaknya kita akan berusaha"

Ya kurang dari seminggu lagi aku dan anggota keluargaku akan menghadapi pertarungan yang menentukan masa depanku, padahal aku tahu hasilnya akan seperti apa tapi setidaknya aku ingin mencoba, dan berharap keajaiban terjadi padaku.

**(RIAS POV END)**

Dari tempat yang tak terjangkau keduanya kini terlihat pemuda yang tengah bersender di atas pohon dengan raut muka yang sedikit sendu.

"Maaf, tapi ini bukan waktuku untuk kembali, aku percaya pada kalian untuk bisa melawati ini semua" Iris birunya menatap gadis bersurai merah itu dengan senyuman cerah. "Aku pasti kembali sesuai janjiku, karena aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku karena itu jalan ninjaku"

= END PROLOG=

Cuman prolog aja ya, untuk Chapter 1 akan Update besok itupun tergantung minat pembaca hehe… saya author baru mengucapkan Abayo


	2. Chapter 2 : Shinobi

**SPECIAL**

**Author : Marsha And The Sheep**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto X Highschool DxD Ichie Shibumi**

**Genre : Supranatural, Fantasy, & Romance**

**Pair : Naruto X Rias**

* * *

**Summary : **Naruto Uzumaki aku tahun dia spesial bahkan saat pertama kali aku membangkitkannya, walau selama ini aku tidak melihat potensi apapun darinya seperti Issei dan yang lain tapi aku tahu dia spesial.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Shinobi**

* * *

Aku termenung menatap langit biru yang senada dengan warna mataku, tentang apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Hoi rubah jelek menurutmu aku harus apa?" Tanyaku pada makhluk yang mendiami tubuhku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku pada langit.

Rubah berekor sembilan itu membuka sebelah matanya. **"siapa yang kau panggil rubah jelek? Aku tahu kau takut Neruto untuk memulai semuanya kembali tapi ingatlah apa yang dilakukan Iblis tomat itu kepadamu bahkan ia rela menerima kebencian terhadapmu"**

Aku cukup tersentak dengan Kurama yang bahkan jarang sekali memahami perasaan manusia atau lebih tepatnya Iblis, tapi aku tak bisa mengelak kalau memang aku takut untuk memulai karena aku takut kehilangan, aku takut kejadian 5 tahun silam terulang dimana aku menyaksikan teman-temanku harus meregang nyawa.

"5 tahun menurutku waktu yang belum cukup Kurama, aku masih sering bermimpi tentang perang itu Kurama" Jelasku tapi dapat kudengar jelas bahwa dia mendecih mungkin kesal. **"Menjadi Iblis ternyata tak hanya membuat fisikmu berkembang tapi otakmu juga tak berkembang Gaki"**

Muncul perempatan di dahiku tak terima dengan ucapan Kurama. "Selama ini kau kira aku tidak mempelajari tentang dunia ini? Bahkan aku hampir mengetahui banyak hal tentang dunia ini, tapi aku tak tega melihat Rias seperti ini karenaku"

"**Setidaknya lakukan janjimu seperti kau melakukan pada Haruno dulu, kuharap kau tidak kehilangan jalanan ninja yang selama ini kau banggakan" **Kali ini aku dapat melihat Kurama bangkit dan dengan membanggakan ekornya dengan melambaikannya berusaha menarik semangatku, aku tahu itu.

Aku menatapnya menunggu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. **"Tunjukan kepadaku bahwa kau pantas menjadi orang yang ditunjuk oleh Rikudo-jiji dan layak menjadi Jinchurikiku"**

Aku membuka mataku kembali, apa yang dikatakan Kurama memang benar, aku tak bisa berdiam sendiri seperti ini sementara Kingku akan menghadapi sesuatu yang mungkin menjadi penentu masa depannya, aku sudah berjanji akan selalu mendukungnya apapun keputusannya bahkan kalau dunia ini sekalipun ingin melawannya akupun akan balik melawannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat ke kuoh" Aku bangkit bersiap menuju masa depan yang baru untukku dan bersama rekan yang baru.

'Maaf teman-teman tapi aku masih memiliki perjalanan yang belum usai disini, aku titip Sakura-chan padamu Teme sampai aku menyusul kalian'

Special -

Aku menghirup udara yang begitu segar setelah turun dari kereta, memang ini yang menjadi daya tarik Kuoh yang harus aku akui untuk menjaga kelestarian alam mereka membatasi kendaraan yang bisa masuk atau diperjual belikan disini jadi tak heran banyak pesepeda yang berlalu lalang. Aku sengaja tidak menggunakan Hiraishin karena aku tidak ingin ada satupun yang merasakan kedatanganku bahkan Kingku sendiri.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa guguo Kurama, bahkan aku tidak mengenal satupun Peerage Rias sekarang karena ya memang aku Peerage pertamanya" Tentu saja gugup seolah aku menjadi asing disini.

Rubah sialan itu malah tertawa melihatku gugup seperti ini. **"Pelan-pelan saja semua akan menjadi biasa nantinya, walau disini terlihat lebih menyegarkan daripada Tokyo tapi disini menguar berbagai Aura Gelap dan Terang, Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan terlebih dahulu?"**

Aku mengangguk kemudian mataku berbinar. "Tentu saja Ramen" Jawabku sambil melangkah kedepan kedai yang bertuliskan ramen.

"**Dasar maniak ramen"**

Tak kuhiraukan karena memang aku sudah lapar 8 jam perjalanan menggunakan kereta tanpa sarapan apapun tadi mengingat aku bagun kesiangan.

"Paman, Miso ramen ukuran jumbo dengan Naruto yang banyak" Pesanku layaknya masih seperti di Konoha tapi mau bagaimana lagi sudah kebiasaan bahkan waktu di Tokyo.

"Baik, mohon ditunggu" Sahutnya kemudian aku menunggu dengan tak sabar tapi kemudian entah mengapa perasaan tak siap itu kembali lagi.

"Makanan sudah sampai jadi nikmati makanannya jangan melamun terus anak muda"

Ahhhh! Terlalu lama sibuk dengan pikiranku sampai aku tak tahu bahwa makanan sudah sampai, aku menyunggingkan senyuman kepada paman itu. "Terimakasih paman"

"Sepertinya kau baru di kota Kuoh ya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku siswa pindahan dari Tokyo" Jawabku seperlunya yg ditanggapi anggukan. "Apa kau akan ke ke Kuoh Academy? "

Sambil menyeruput ramen aku mengangguk ya memang itu tujuanku karena sekolah Rias juga disana jadi untuk berada disampingnya aku juga harus masuk kesana.

"Ya sudah habiskan ramenmi terlebih dahulu, makanmu tidak rapi kalau sambil berbicara" Aku hanya nyengir kuda mendengarnya, kemudian dengan lahap aku memakan ramen yang menurutku cukup lezat.

Dukh!

Kenyang sudah perutku kemudian aku beranjak dari kedai sembari menaruh uang pas dimeja. "Terimakasih makanannya paman uangnya aku taruh meja"

Kemudian aku melenggang sayup-sayup aku mendengar untuk meminta kembali lagi kekedainya, mungkin bisa kupikirkan yang terpenting sekarang aku harus sesegera mungkin sampai di rumah yang sudah aku hubungi pemiliknya untuk aku sewa, baru besok aku akan ke Kuoh untuk mendaftar sebagai siswa pindahan seperti rujukan dari sekolahku yang lama.

Special –

Aku melemparkan tubuhku ke kasur yang ada dikamar ini, setelah melewati waktu yang cukup lama berbincang dengan pemilik rumah akhirnya aku bisa berbaring di kasur yang cukup empuk ini.

"**Padahal kalau dengan Hiraishin lebih cepat tapi kenapa mempersulit diri sendiri"**

Aku hanya tertawa. "Kau pikir akan ada waktu lagi aku menaiki kereta antar kota lagi? Pastinya aku akan menetap disini cukup lama, lagipula aku tidak ingin kedatangan mencolok macam superhero yang tiba-tiba didepan tuan putrinya berkata _aku akan melindungi dari bahaya _bagiku seperti itu hanya ada dalam film saja"

"**Kau secepatnya harus berlatih Naruto, sudah terlalu lama kau hidup dengan kenormalanmu itu bahkan Chakramu sekarang sedikit tidak stabil karena kau jarang mengontrolnya mungkin kalau aku tidak bersamamu chakramu itu sudah awut-awutan"**

Entah mengapa satu sisi ini kadang membuatku jengah Kurama menceramahiku seolah aku itu anak kecil yang harus di beritahu setiap saat tanpa menjawab apapun aku memutuskan telepatiku kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

5 menit tak lama untuk seorang laki-laki mandi, kemudian aku melangkah ke balkon melihat pemandangan kota Kuoh dimalam hari ya memang aku sampai di Kuoh tadi waktu sudah sore dan sedikit banyak aku merasakan adanya aktivitas supranatural dan itu membuat rads gugupku kembali.

'sudahlah lebih baik aku istirahat daripada semakin berpikir aku semakin gugup'

**TBC -**

* * *

Thanks for my sensei namikaze Fansboy membuatkan sebuah konsep dikala pengen menulis lagi... Oh ya memang sengaja tidak merubah fisik Naruto karena kalau dibuat rambut putih hitam atau apalah, mata sharingan rinnegan hijau kuning kelabu itu bukan Naruto... Hanya karakter lain yg dikasih nama Naruto... Naruto yg dikenal itu ya macam rambut duren, mata Saphire, terus ninja selain itu bukan Naruto...

Oh ya fict ini akan mengikuti sudut pandang Naruto...

Jaa... Nee


	3. Chapter 3 : Kuoh

**SPECIAL**

**Author : Marsha And The Sheep**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto X Highschool DxD Ichie Shibumi**

**Genre : Supranatural, Fantasy, & Romance**

**Pair : Naruto X Rias**

* * *

**Summary : **Naruto Uzumaki aku tahun dia spesial bahkan saat pertama kali aku membangkitkannya, walau selama ini aku tidak melihat potensi apapun darinya seperti Issei dan yang lain tapi aku tahu dia spesial.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : KUOH ACADEMY**

* * *

Aku mematut diriku dengan seragam Kuoh Academy sambil memutar tubuh kekanan kekiri untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang kukenakan ini sudah cukup memuaskan dan tampan menurutku, diam-diam aku tersenyum beberapa bulan lalu dia pernah datang ke Kuoh iseng untuk melihat keadaan Kingnya.

"**kau sudah cukup rapi jadi jangan bergoyang didepan cermin itu membuatku geli"**

Aku hanya dapat menghela mendengar keluhan dari Kurama. "Ya anggap saja ini untuk mengurangi perasaan gugupku ini"

"**Terserah dirimu, dan aku akan tidur jangan ganggu kalau tidak ada hal yang penting"**

"Dasar Bola bulu pemalas"

Tanpa ingin memperpanjang perdebatan dengan Kurama aku langsung memakai perlengkapan sekolah tak lupa tas punggung yang menurutku merepotkan mungkin nanti bisa aku taruh diloker saja.

"Tenang, jangan gugup Naruto ini hari pertamamu sekolah di Kuoh" Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri kemudian mengambil langkah, belum sampe depan perkarangan aku sudah bertemu dengan pemilik rumah yang kusewan.

"Wah rajinnya Uzumaki-kun langsung berangkat sekolah"

Aku memamerkan senyum lima jariku. "Lagipula aku juga tidak ada kegiatan lebih baik aku sekolah, aku berangkat dulu Baasan"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban aku langsung bergegas menuju ke Kuoh Academy, diperjalanan langkah perlangkah aku memantabkan diri bahwa ini waktunya yang tempat untukku memunculkan diri, terlebih aku baru beberapa kebelakangan menyadari bahwa aku sudah tidak memiliki kontrak dengn Myobokuzan tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menggunakan Senjutsu tapi harus menyesuaikan dengan dunia ini.

'Yosh! Aku harus berlatih lebih keras nanti untuk mengembalikan performaku terlebih aku juga tidak mengetahui kemampuanku mumpuni atau tidak disini'

Seperjalanan aku memperhatikan kota Kecil ini namun memiliki ciri khas sendiri daripada kota lain, sedikit banyak aku mengerti kenapa banyak makhluk supranatural berkeliaran di kota ini walau Fraksi Iblis lebih banyak berkeliaran di kota ini.

Mungkin selama ini aku hidup dalam ketenangan karena aku menyamarkan aura Iblisku menggunakan chakra yang bahkan sampai Rias saja tak bisa melacak keberadaanku.

'Kurama, ini hanya aku yang merasakan atau memang semakin kita mendekat ke Kuoh Academy aura disini semakin pekat?'

"**Aku juga merasakannya kemungkinan disinilah biasanya terjadi konflik antar Fraksi dan aku juga merasakan aura-aura lain mungkin Sacred Gear"**

Aku mengangguk. 'Sepertinya disini banyak orang kuat, auranya mengingatkanku para Moryou'

Tanpa terasa aku sudah sampai di gerbang pintu Kuoh yang langsung membuatku menganga lebar tak hanya banyak gedung yang bisa dibilang besar tapi banyak sekali gadis-gadis cantik disini tapi aku dapat menyembunyikan dalam wajah polosku tak seperti Ero-Sennin yang selalu blak-blakan bila masalah wanita.

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa sebentar mengingat kenangan bersama Ero-Sennin, aku harus melangkah kedepan dan Kuoh Academy adalah langkah awal tapi baru beberapa langkah kemudian terhenti teringat aku harus mencari ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu sepertinya kau sedang kebingungan?"

Aku melonjak kaget, siapa yang tidak kaget kalau tiba-tiba ada suara tepat dibelakangmu. "Aahhh... Maaf bila mengagetkanmu"

Aku hanya menggeleng tapi wajahnya sama sekali tak mencerminkan ucapannya mengingatkanku pada Sasuke-teme. "Tidak apa-apa, aku siswa pindahan dari Tokyo dan ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah, aku bermaksud mencari ruangan kepala sekolah anooo... "

"Sona Sitri, panggil saja Sona-Kaichou aku ketua Osis disini"

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki, siswa pindahan dari Tokyo"

Ternyata dia ketua Osis syukurlah aku dapat dengan cepat menemukan ruangan kepala sekolah, tapi tunggu sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu tapi dimana ya aku berusaha mengingatnya tapi seperti sudah lama terkubur jadi perlu tenaga ekstra untul mencapainya.

"**Baka! Dia itu dari keluarga Sitri sahabat dari Iblis Tomat itu" **Suara Kurama akhirnya memecahkan apa yang aku sedang pikirkan.

"Ahhhh... Benar juga"

Sona-Kaichou menoleh padaku. "Apanya yang benar juga?"

Sial Kurama.

"Maksudku, bisakah Kaichou membantuku ke ruangan kepala sekolah soalnya aku tidak tahu dimana ruangan kepala sekolah"

Dia mengangguk. "Ikuti aku!"

Entah mengapa aku merasa gadis didepanku ini renkarnasi dari Sasuke-teme, mana rambutnya hitam pula sama apa dia juga memiliki mata sakti sampai tatapan setajam itu, tapi sisi lain harusnya Kaichou tahu soal Rias tapi untuk sekarang aku tidak akan bertanya dulu biarlah semua terjawab jika sudah waktunya saja.

"Ruangan kepala sekolah ada disana, diujung koridor kau bisa belok kekanan nanti ada tulisan ruangan kepala sekolah kau bisa kesana"

Aku mengangguk memamerkan senyum lima jari andalanku. "Terimakasih Kaichou"

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian berlalu dan aku semakin yakin bahwa dia renkarnasi dari Teme, tatapan matanya itu membuatku ingin menghantarkan Rasengan.

"Lebih baik aku segera masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah agar cepat selesai urusan dan aku bisa mulai pembelajarannya"

SPECIAL

Ternyata aku masuk kedalam kelas 12D, tidak buruk juga karena menurut informasi kelas A &B itu untuk orang berpengaruh dan pintar dan kelas itu adalah kelas Rias juga dan untuk C sayangnya aku bukan termasuk orang yang pintar yang bisa ke kelas itu jadi ya untuk orang yang cukup bisa berpikir tidak buruklah karena masih ada E dan F.

'oi Bola bulu apakah kau bisa merasakan keberadaan Rias disini?' Tanyaku pada Kurama mengingat aku tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan Rias disini lebih tepatnya di sekolah ini.

"**Sayangnya tidak"**

'Pastikan hidungmu tidak salah mencium Kurama'

Aku terkikik pelan saat Kurama menggerang. **"Kau pikir aku Anjing? Aku ini rubah bodoh, dan aku sudah cukup hafal dengan aura Iblis tomat itu kalaupun berubah tidak akan sederastis itu"**

"**Tapi sepertinya Iblis tomat itu tak berada disini"** Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kurama, tak terasa aku sudah sampai didepan kelas 12D langsung tanpa menunggu aku memasuki ruangan itu dan sepertinya sistem belajar mengajar sudah berjalan.

"Pagi Sensei, saya murid baru di kelas ini sesuai arahan kepala sekolah" Ucapku kemudian memberikan selebaran kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh kepala sekolah.

Guru wanita paruh baya itu menerimanya kemudian membaca sekilas. "Oh, siswa pindahan dari Tokyo ya" Jedanya. "Baiklah perkenalkan dirimu"

Aku mengikuti perintah guru itu yang bernama Homoka terlihat jelas dari name tagnya. "Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, pindahan dari Tokyo mohon bantuannya semua"

Diluar ekspetasiku kelas ini cukup tenang walau di wajah mereka tercetak antusias akan kedatanganku tapi mereka tetap menaruh hormat kepada guru tanpa harus beteriak, ya salah satu yang berbeda antara Tokyo dan Kuoh.

"Baiklah kau bisa memilih tempat dimanapun kau suka" Hanya anggukan yang kuberikan kemudian berjalan menuju ke meja paling pojok dan mengikuti pelajaran Sensei, ya pelajaran fisika yang lumayan kubenci.

Tak terasa denting jam berlalu dan sudah menunjukan waktu untuk istirahat. 'Waktunya memakan ramen'

Aku ingin tertawa waktu Kurama diam-diam mendecih tapi mau bagaimana lagi Ramen itu seperti salah satu yang penting untukku, ternyata sepanjang koridor banyak sekali siswa atau siswi yang bergerombol sepertinya mereka membentuk sebuah kelompok dan karena semangat berlari aku berpapasan dengan Kaichou yang sepertinya bersama anggota Osis.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membaca peraturan Uzumaki-san?" Bodohnya aku lupa kalau di Kuoh Academy tidak boleh berlari di koridor.

Yang kulakukan hanya bisa cengengesan. "Maaf Kaichou aku hanya ingin cepat sampai di kantin aku sudah lapar"

Sepertinya ia tidak peduli dengan alasanku karena melihat wajahnya yang nampak kurang bersahabat. "Aturan tetap aturan yang harus tetap ditegakkan, walau kau siswa baru hukuman akan tetap berlaku tidak pandang bulu"

Aku langsung memandanginya jengah karena ia berceloteh tentang aturan, aku selalu menjunjung tinggi aturan seperti mana yang Kakashi-sensei terapkan dan aturan didunia ini ada beberapa yang tidak sesuai prinsipku.

"habis sekolah kau tunggu dibelakang sekolah aku punya hukuman untukmu"

Aku menggeram melihatnya berlalu rasanya ingin sekali aku menghantarkan rasengan kearahnya, bahkan saat Kaichou memberikan hukuman dia seperti tidak tertarik akan hal ini.

"Dasar merepotkan Teme" Gumamku kemudian berlalu, tapi hendak berjalan tapi insting shinobiku berkata aku harus menunduk dan tepat sebuah pukulan melayang kearahku.

"Hoy, untuk apa pukulan itu?"

Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu memandangku sengit entah kenapa. "Beraninya kau mengatakan Kaichou Teme"

Aku menepuk jidat lupa kalau sepertinya mereka Iblis sama sepertiku yang otomatis sensor Indra mereka menjadi peka, sepertinya aku punya ide untuk melewati masalah ini.

"Jangan asal menuduh, darimana kau tahu aku berkata seperti itu sedangkan jarak kita lumayan jauh?" Tepat seperti dugaanku wajahnya langsung berubah panik karena manusia normal tak akan dapat mendengar gumamanku dari jarak sejauh itu.

"Sudahlah Saji tidak penting mengurusi hal seperti ini, lebih baik kita lanjut patroli kita"

Terlihat pemuda bernama Saji ini mengangguk menuruti perintah Kaichounya, dia berjalan melewatiku dengan pandangan yang masih tajam kepadaku ya kurasa sepulanh sekolah mereka akan membalas apa yang terjadi kali ini.

SPECIAL

Aku berada di belakang sekolah menunggu hukuman yang mungkin akan kuterima tapi Saji tadi membuatku sedikit jengah mungkin memberikan sedikit pelajaran orang seperti dia itu adalah hal yang Bagus, kadang aku heran padahal Kaichou pribadi yang keras tapi sepertinya belum cukup untuk pembelajaran saji.

"**kenapa kau malah pusing memikirkan urusan yang bukan urusanmu?"**

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Entah mengapa ia mengingatkanku pada Konohamaru, ya dia harus diajari lebih keras lagi untuk menjadi pribadi lebih kuat"

"**Terserah, sepertinya kelompok Sitri itu sudah berada dibelakangmu dan melihatmu"**

Aku membalik tubuh dan benar saat ini Kaichou dan anggotanya sudah berada didepanku, entah mengapa pandangan mereka mengulitiku dan yang membuatku tidak habis pikir untuk apa kelompok Iblis seperti mereka sibuk mengurusi satu siswa antah berantah.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu alasanmu kami memanggilmu kebelakang sekolah kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Karena berlari di koridor aku sudah tahu itu" Ya aku ingin semuanya ini cepat berakhir.

"Kau mengatakan Kaichou _Teme _padahal yang Kaichou lakukan untuk menertibkan kondisi sekolah ini untuk suasana sekolah yang lebih kondusif, untuk anak baru sepertimu kurasa kaki harus memberikan pelajaran untuk menghormati aturan dan menjaga lisan" Kali ini gadis bernama Tsubaki terlihat dari name rag yang berbicara.

Aku sudah jengah dengan semua ini, bukan aku yang harus belajar tapi mereka yang harus belajar sepertinya aku akan memberikan pelajaran pada mereka. 'Memancing sedikit tidak masalah' Pikirku.

"Sudah jelaskan apa yang ku jawab tadi di Koridor Kaichou, bagaimana mungkin aku berkata seperti kalian mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan" Aku menjawab dengan santai ya karena memang bukan hal yang penting menurutku.

"Kau masih mengelak padahal sudah ketangkap basah"

Aku menghela nafas panjang berdebat seperti ini tidak akan ada ujungnya. "Baiklah aku mengakui, lalu apa yang ingin kalian lakukan terhadapku?"

Terlihat jelas senyum kemenangan di wajah Saji entah mengapa untuk apa senyum itu padahal ia tidak memenangkan apapun dariku.

"Aku ingin kau membersihkan seluruh halaman belakang ini sampai bersih tanpa ada daun berserakan" Bola mataku melirik ke halaman yang bisa dibilang cukup luas entah mengapa membuatku malah.

'Nanti akan kugunakan ekor Kurama untuk membereskan ini semua dalam sekali libas'

"baik akan kukerjakan nanti setelah selesai Paruh waktu, untuk sekarang aku harus paruh waktu aku sendiri di kota ini jadi kuharap kalian mengerti"

Kulihat Kaichou mengangguk. "Baiklah terserah kapan kau lakukan tapi besok harus bersih"

Kemudian mereka meninggalkan ku disini sendiri, ya jarak Kuoh Academy dengan halaman belakang lumayan jauh karena letaknya di belakang gedung tua yang kurasa bergaya eropa jadi akan cukup aman aku menggunakan satu dua jutsu untuk menyelsaikan pekerjaanku dengan Kekai tentunya.

'Lebih baik aku melakukan pekerjaanku terlebih dahulu' Pikirku kemudian melangkah pergi, ya karena memang aku ada pekerjaan walau sebenarnya bukan paruh waktu melainkan seperti serabutan melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan.

"**Oi Gaki kenapa kau tidak jadi memberikan mereka pelajaran?"**

"Itu hanya pekerjaan yang merepotkan"

SPECIAL

Disinilah aku sekarang kembali ke halaman belakang Kuoh Academy untuk menyelsaikan hukumanku sebenarnya aku sudah cukup lelah bekerja tadi tapi tak ada pilihan lain daripada harus berselisih paham terus dengangan Kaichou dan anggotanya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang sama sekali disini, aku terlalu lelah untuk membuat Kekai kurasa ini aman"

Dengab segera aku membuat Handseal kemudian mengucap sebuah jutsu yang memiliki rank C

**[Futon : Daitoppa] **

Aku menarik nafas sejenak kemudian dari mulutku keluar angin bersekala cukup besar yang mengangkat seluruh daun kering hingga tak tersisa.

'Sepertinya sudah cukup, untuk yang sudah lama tidak menggunakan Chakra Control ini hasil yang cukup memuaskan'

"**Sepertinya kau harus berlatih, Chakra Controlmu sedikit berantakan"**

"Setidaknya ini cukup untuk sekarang, mulai besok aku akan berlatih"

Sepertinya urusanku disini sudah selesai hendak meninggalkan tempat tapi suara yang familiar memasuki Indra pendengaranku, dan aku tidak mungkin salah.

"Na-.. Naruto"

Aku berbalik dan wajah itu sama terkejutnya denganku, tak akan menyangka secepat ini pertemuanku, rasanya aku ingin meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi kemudian aku tersadar bahwa ini adalah tempatku untuk pulang.

"Tadaima"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Update se mood aja hehe... Alurnya memang sengaja dibuat agak lambat nanti akan naik sesuai keperluan jalan cerita hehe...

Jaa nee


	4. Chapter 4 : Tadaima

**SPECIAL**

**Author : Marsha And The Sheep**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto X Highschool DxD Ichie Shibumi**

**Genre : Supranatural, Fantasy, & Romance**

**Pair : Naruto X Rias**

* * *

**Summary : **Naruto Uzumaki aku tahun dia spesial bahkan saat pertama kali aku membangkitkannya, walau selama ini aku tidak melihat potensi apapun darinya seperti Issei dan yang lain tapi aku tahu dia spesial.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 : TADAIMA**

* * *

"Tadaima"

Dapat kulihat lelehan air mata dalam iris Blue Green nya yamg sudah tak menatapku selama lima tahun belakangan ini.

"Baka! Okaeri"

Ucapnya kemudian menghamburkan diri memeluk diriku, dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang kenyal namun untuk saat ini aku tidak berfokus disitu melainkan sosok didepanku ini, cukup lama pelukan ini hingga dia melepas pelukannya.

"Darimana saja kau selama ini?" Ia menatapku garang tapi aku dapat melihat ia menatapku sayang.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal kebiasaanku saat gugup. "Aku hanya mencari ketenangan saja selama ini, dan mungkin sudah waktunya untuk pulang"

Nampak Rias tidak puas dengan jawabanku ya tapi memang selama ini aku hanya mencari ketenangan setelah perang besar yang kuhadapi dan entah akan ada banyak pertanyaan yang akan Rias lontarkan kepadaku.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akan percaya begitu saja kan Naru?"

Benar saja pemikiranku karena memang ya alasanku kurang masuk akal. "Aku lelah setelah bekerja dan membersihkan halaman belakang apakah tidak bisa lain waktu?"

Aku tidak mengira suasana akan secair ini padahal aku berpikir akan menjadi momen yang canggung tapi untunglah karena aku juga tidak menyukai momen canggung.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu setelah 5 tahun menghilang tanpa kabar? Kau harus ikut aku menemui Keluarga kita yangnlain" Tatapan matanya itu mengingatkanku pada Sakura-chan dan harus mutlak aku turuti. "Bukan aku tidak mau Rias, tapi ini hari pertamaku disekolah dan mana mungkin aku meninggalkan sekolah"

"5 Tahun menghilang ternyata tak merubah sifat pemalasmu" Tungkasnya sedikit jengkel kepadaku, tapi memang aku malas.

"Rias apa yang kau lakukan disini bukankah kau sedang izin dan bersama Uzumaki-san?"

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak kenapa aku merasa kedatangan Kaichou bersama Fuku-Kaichou membuatku merasa ini akan memperunyam masalahku.

Rias mendekat kearah Kaichou. "Aku hanya sedang mengambil pakaian ganti dan tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Naruto"

"Kau memanggilnya dengan nama depan? Kurasa kalian sudah akrab"

"Ya tentu saja karena dia kan Peerageku" Jawaban Rias membuatku lemas dan dapar kulihat Kaichou dan Fuku-Kaichou menatap aku dan Rias secara bergantian.

"Aku tak merasakan dia itu Iblis dan tak mungkin aku salah merasakan bahwa dia itu manusia" Kaichou masih tak percaya kalau aku ini Iblis satu sisi aku juga tak pernah merasa aku ini Iblis karena aku merasa tidak ada yang berubah.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan Kurama?'

"**Pikirkan saja sendiri"**

Dasar Bola bulu sialan dan waktu terasa behenti kala ketiganya menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi apakah mereka tidak tahu kalau aku tidak kuat diintimidasi oleh perempuan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Naruto?" Tanya Rias kepadaku yang mau tak mau harus kujawab. "Untuk hidup tenang tentu saja aku harus menyamarkan auraku hingga seperti manusia normal jadi ya seperti itulah"

Aku tahu mereka mengerti penjelasanku. "Jadi bolehkah aku pulang? Aku lelah hari ini"

"Lelah? Yang lain berlatih juga lelah dan kau juga cuman meniup daun-daun kering tadi" Ada saja jawaban Rias untuk menyangkal argumenku dan dia kira meniup angin seperti itu tidak membutuhkan tenaga.

"Sona aku bisa mengandalkanmu kan soal Naruto?"

Tampak harapanku pupus saat Kaichou mengangguk. "Tentu aku akan memberikan keterangan kepada kepala sekolah"

"Aku belum setuju kenapa kalian memutuskan seenaknya lagipula ini baru hari pertamaku sekolah kan"

Bukan aku tidak mau tapi aku masih belum mempersiapkan diri berlatih keras, padahal aku berpikir kejadiannya sama saat seperti invasi Pain datang pada saat yang genting.

"Aku melakukan untuk sahabatku Uzumaki-san dan kuharap kau mengerti, bagaimanapun dia Kingmu yang harus kau lindungi dengan segenap kekuatanmu" Diam-diam aku mengehela karena memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kaichou.

Tak ada pilihan lain. "Baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu Rias tapi aku mempunyai sebuah permintaan"

"Katakan apa itu?" Sial aku melihat iris Blue Green itu berbinar entah mengapa membuatku tak rela jika harus pergi dari sisinya. "Aku ingin Ramen ukuran jumbo dengan banyak Naruto setiap hari"

Rias tampak menyetujui permintaanku paling tidak aku masih bisa makan Ramen, dan setelah perbincangan dengan Kaichou selesai kini aku berada di ruangan klub yang Rias bilang Occult Research Club ya intinya mempelajari tentang hal-hal ghaib ya walau aku tahu ini hanya sebuah kedok belaka.

"Kita akan menemui keluarga kita yang lain sekarang dan aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada mereka karena yang mereka tahu kau hanya Peerage Spesial milikku"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya tapi sebuah pemikiran terlintas dikepalaku. "Berapa jarak antara tempat ini dengan tempat yang lain?"

"5km kurasa" Jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. "Bagaimana kalau kita bersepeda saja"

"Bersepeda?"

Aku mengangguk karena aku ingin lebih menikmati suasana daripada menggunakan Hiraishin atau menggunakan Teleportasi ya sudah menjadi kebiasaanku semenjak hidup normal.

"Baiklah hitung-hitung sebagai salam selamat datang untukmu"

SPECIAL

Aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan suasana yang cukup senang karena memang suasana Kuoh tidak ada duanya mengingatkanku dengan Konoha mengingat kondisi kotanya yang masih cukup asri.

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini? Kau bilang tak akan pergi lama tapi sampai selama ini kau pergi aku selalu menunggumu kembali bahkan saat tetua Gremory memintaku menjadikanmu Stray Devil tapi aku tetap yakin kau akan kembali" Mendengarnya aku merasakan sedikir tercubit tak mengira kalau Rias berusaha untukku dan yang kulakukan hanya membuatnya sedih.

Kurasa aku akan sedikit membuka diri kepada Rias ya mengingat bagaimanapun aku akan selalu berada disisinya. "Selama ini aku mencoba lari dari masa laluku, masa lalu yang berusaha aku sangkal bahwa aku telah gagal memenuhi tanggung jawabku aku hanya takut untuk memulai ikatan lagi kalau akhirnya hanya untuk kehilangan lagi"

Aku tahu Rias menegang mendengarnya terasa dari pegangannya yang semakin mengerat dipinggangku, dan kurasa dia tidak berniat menyela masih Setia mendengar ceritaku. "Ya mungkin rasa takutku untuk memulai kembali membuatku harus pergi untuk waktu yang cukup lama, tapi untuk sekarang aku akan mencoba membuka lembaran baru bersama keluarga baru juga dan aku harus menjadi kuat untuk melindungi keluargaku"

"Kalau daridulu kaau menceritakan padaku sudah pasti aku akan membantumu kan tidak perlu menyendiri mengasingkan diri seolah kau sendiri padahal kau tahu Naru bahwa aku yang menemukanmu, merawatmu yang terluka parah hampir meregang nyawa, tapi kenapa kau menanggung semuanya sendiri" nampak dari nada bicaranya Rias kesal, tentu saja kesal kalau saat orang yang selama ini dia mati-matian pertahankan tapi malah melakukan hal seperti yang kulakukan.

"Yang bisa kukatakan hanya maaf, aku takut aku gagal lagi cukup sudah aku merasakan kehilangan dan aku berpikir dengan tidak memiliki ikatan apapun aku tidak akan merasakan kehilangan lagi karena aku tidak memiliki ikatan"

Rias langsung turun mengingat Vila sudah didepan kami, dan kemudian ia menatapku denga tajam tapi kali ini berbeda aku dapat merasakan ia kecewa terhadapku dan entah mengapa semenjak aku menguasai chakra kurama aku menjadi lebih peka dengan perasaan negatif yang dirasakan.

"Sepertinya aku perlu waktu untuk mencerna semua ini, kau boleh beristirahat sekarang besok kita mulai kegiatan"

Aku tahu Rias belum bisa menerima pilihanku dulu yang aku sadar salah, dia melenggang menuju Vila tapi aku tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama dan aku memutuskan untuk mengejarnya.

"Rias tunggu" Aku mengejarnya dan aku berhasil meraih tangan kirinya tak sulit untukku yang seorang shinobi mengejar seperti tadi.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi dan aku akan selalu membuka diri bukankah aku pernah berjanji untuk selalu berada disisimu dan mendukung apa yang kaulakukan bahkan kalai dunia ini menolak?" Rias berbalik kepadaku dan aku dapat sedikit melihat setitik air dalam netranya. "Aku tak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku karena itu jalan ninjaku"

Rias tersenyum akupun juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Aku akan memegang dan mempercayai ucapanmu Naruto tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melanggarnya"

"Tentu saja kau bisa mempercayaiku" Balasku sambil menunjukan pose nice guy.

Kemudian kami berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam Vila dan setelah masuk aku melihat ada lima orang didalamnya yang sedang berada di sofa sedang bersantai ria, pandanganku terarah pada gadis loli berambut silver auranya mengingatkanku pada Matatabi.

"Neko" Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan kata itu hingga mendapat atensi penuh dari penghuni disana.

"Ara ara, siapa pemuda tampan yang kau bawa ini Buhcou?" Gadis yang nampaknya seumuran dengan Rias ini nampak mendekat kearahku meneliti dari ujung dan saat aku melihat senyumnya aku seperti melihat Sai.

'Senyum memuakkan Sai yang sudah cukup lama tidak kulihat'

Namun acara gadis ini terhenti kala Rias bersua. "Sudahlah Akeno dia ini anggota keluarga kita? Naruto perkenalkan dirimu"

"Aku yang pertama kenapa juga harus aku yang memperkenalkan diri" Jawabku mendesah. "Baiklah, Namaku Naruto Uzumaki kelas 12D Special Pawn dari Rias"

Aku kikuk melihat atensi mereka kepadaku, memang aku salah memperkenalkan diriku, lagipula apa ada yang salah dengan caraku memperkenalkan diriku

"Senpai Pawn Spesial dari Buchou?" Tanya pemuda pirang yang hanya kubalas anggukan.

Kemudian Rias menyuruh yang lainnya berkumpul. "Sekarang giliran kalian memperkenalkan diri"

"Koneko Tojou kelas 10A Rook"

"Kiba Yuuto kelas 11B Knight"

"Asia Argento kelas 11B Bishop"

"Akeno Himejima 12A Queen"

Dapat kulihat dia seperti orang sadis menurutku, kemudian aku menatap satu-satunya orang yang belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Issei Hyodou kelas 11B Pawn manis dari Rias-Buchou 7 Pieces"

Entah mengapa ia seperti menganggapku rival, kemudian aku melihatnya seksama dan aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang ada didalam dirinya kemungkinan masih tertidur atau belum dibangkitkan secara maksimal.

"Buchou kenapa dia bisa menjadi Pawn Spesial padahal hanya berjumlah satu saja?" Tak kusangka orang didepanku ini menilai dari sebuah kuantitas.

Kulihat Rias nampak berpikir. "Sepertinya menjelaskan secara teori akan membingungkan mungkin akan lebih jelas jika nanti saatnya Rating Game tiba"

Cukup suasana yang tenang untuk ukuran sebuah keluarga baru kini kami semua sedang duduk di sofa sambil bercerita satu sama lain, aku cukup senang mereka menerimaku dengan baik walau Issei sepertinya masih tidak suka aku dengan dengan Rias dengan menunjukan muka rivalitas terhadapku.

"Bagaimana Issei apa kau sudah berhasil membangunkan Sacred Gearmu?"

Pembahasan yang menarik tapi aku lebih memilih untuk tak bereaksi dan mendengar saja lagipula aku belum terlalu paham dengan alat yang bernama Sacred Gear.

Issei menggeleng. "Aku saat latihan tanpa sengaja masuk kedalam alam bawah sadarku tapi makhluk yanh Buchou sebut Welsh Dragon belum dapat aku bangunkan"

"**Jadi seperti itu, didalam tubuhnya bersemayam Sacred Gear yang memiliki jiwa Welsh Dragon yang katanya bisa membunuh tuhan sepertinya menarik"**

Kini aku yang berada di Minscape hanya memandang Kurama bosan. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti Madara, bukankah kau lebih senang tidur daripada mengurusi hal-hal yang merepotkan untukmu"

"**Kau tahu sendiri, setelah aku berpisah dengan Bijuu yang lain aku tidak mengejek Tanuki si ekor satu lagi dan aku ingin ada yang bisa aku ejek"**

Ternyata Bijuu didepanku ini bisa merasakan bosan juga ternyata. "Apakah tidak apa Kurama kalau kau dan dirimu yang satunya berpisah dimensi?"

"**Setelah kehancuran yang terjadi tidak ada pilihan lagi, lagipula yang kaulakukan lima tahun ini membuatku dapat mengumpulkan Chakra hingga aku dapat kembali ke bentuk terkuatku hanya saja aku yakin teman-teman kita sudah membentuk kehidupan yang baru walau bagaimanapun Bijuu adalah penyeimbang"**

Benar juga, walau perang berakhir dengan kehancuran tapi bukan berarti mereka musna masih banyak warga sipil yang bertahan dan kuharap mereka dapar melanjutkan kelangsungan dunia shinobi.

"Naruto"

"**Pergilah Gaki mereka memanggilmu" **Tanpa berniat menjawab akupun meninggalkan Mindscape dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Maaf aku ketiduran, aku cukup lelah setelah tadi paruh waktu" Alasan yang cukup masuk akal menurutku.

"Kau bisa tidur dulu kalau kau lelah" Aku hanya menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa sampai dimana kita tadi"

"Besok aku memintamu sparring dengan Issei karena disatu sisi aku ingin Issei membangkitkan Sacred Gearnya aku juga ingin melihat kemampuanmu Naruto supaya aku bisa menentukan strategi apa yang akan kujalankan di Rating Game nanti"

Aku mengangguk. "Berapa lama lagi waktu Rating Gamenya?"

"Lima hari"

Bukan Rias menjawab tapi Akeno dan jawaban itu membuatku membola lima hari waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mempersiapkan semuanya dan sepertinya aku harus menggunakan Kage Bunshin untuk mempercepat latihan Chakra Control.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu besok dan tak akan menyerahkan target Haremku kepadamu" Apa-apaan ini dia menargetkan Rias menjadi Haremnya dan sepertinya rivalitas akan terbentuk kembali.

Ini mengingatkanku pada Sasuke-teme tapi bedanya aku merasa yang di atas bukan seperti dulu aku yang harus mengejar tapi sadar aku terkekeh sendiri

"Apanya yang lucu Senpai?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja kalau kau ingin menargetkan Rias menjadi Haremmu kau harus bisa mengalahkanku terlebih dahulu Kohai"

Aku dapat melihat wajah Rias merona, kalau dulu aku akan mengira bahwa dia sakit seperti pertemuanku dengan Hinata dulu tapi sekarang aku mengerti sifat seorang perempuan, kurasa.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu besok Senpai, pasti"

Aku hanya tertawa seperti biasa, menyenangkan juga memiliki keluarga seperti ini dan dengan apa yang kumiliki aku akan menjaga tawa didalam keluarga ini terjaga tak akan kubiarkan siapa saja mengusiknya bahkan kalau Tuhan sendiri.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Alurnya lambat banget hahah… tp memang autor pengennya seperti itu karena author pengen kalian merasakan bagaimana sudut pandang Naruto saja bukan hanya soal kekuatan saja, tapi keseharian juga untuk update cepet atau mgkin bakal lambat se mood aja ya… .

Jaa nee… oh ya fict ini dibuat apa adanya tanpa editing ini itu jadi kalau ada typo maklumin aja gada yang smpurna didunia ini


	5. Chapter 5 : Training

**SPECIAL**

**Author : Marsha And The Sheep**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto X Highschool DxD Ichie Shibumi**

**Genre : Supranatural, Fantasy, & Romance**

**Pair : Naruto X Rias**

* * *

**Summary : **Naruto Uzumaki aku tahun dia spesial bahkan saat pertama kali aku membangkitkannya, walau selama ini aku tidak melihat potensi apapun darinya seperti Issei dan yang lain tapi aku tahu dia spesial.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 : TRAINING**

* * *

Aku menarik nafas pelan-pelan, matahari belum menunjukkan wujudnya tapi aku sudah memulai latihanku bukan apa hanya saja aku ingin mengembalikan performaku bahkan aku memakai Bunshin itu menaikkan intens latihanku.

'Pemandangan yang keren'

Senyumku bangga melihat banyak pohong tumbang maupun berlubang karena Rasengan, ya karena Rasengan merupakan metode pelatihan Chakra Control yang paling cepat karena untuk membuat Rasengan dibutuhkan Chakra Control yang tinggi tapi aku masih belum berani menggunakan Rasen Shuriken takut membangunkan yang lainnya.

**[Rasengan] **

Sekali lagi aku menghantarkan Rasengan kearah pohon didepanku dan seperti sebelumnya pohon itu langsung tumbang tak tersisa hanya menyisakan Batang pohon bawahnya saja.

"Latihan yang cukup menggerahkan" Ucapku sambil membuka kaos berlambang pusaran air yang menampilkan tubuh terlatihku semenjak masih Genin.

"**Kau tidak mencoba berlatih Kyubi Chakra Mode dan Senjutsu Rikudou?"**

Aku mendudukkan diriku ke rumput. "Kau tahu sendiri Kurama, aku masih sedikit kesusahan menarik senjutsu disini dan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama ketimbang di dunia Shinobi"

"Fufufu, pantas Buchou menjadikan Naruto-kun menjadikan Pawn Spesial karena tubuh yang benar-benar idaman" Sontak suara itu membuatku melihat kebelakang dan kudapati kehadiran Akeno disana. "Ahh.. Akeno apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Hanya gelengan yang kudapat. "Ini sudah jam setengah enam biasanya aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk semuanya dan aku juga membuatkan teh untukmu Naruto-kun"

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini Naruto-kun? Apa kau yang melakukan ini semua?"

Aku hanya dapat nyengir padahal baru aku ingin mencoba Mokunton tapi malah keduluan Akeno datang mana mungkin aku menunjukkannya untuk sekarang.

"Maaf Akeno" Aku hanya melihat Akeno tertawa melihatnya. "Tenang saja nanti aku akan mengurus semua ini untuk mengembalikan semua seperti semula"

Ternyata sistem Iblis benar-benar menarik, aku bangkit memakai Kaosku kembali kemudian mendekati Akeno meminum teh yang sudah siapkan untukku tadi.

"Teh yang lezat, terimakasih Akeno" Aku tak habis pikir kenapa ia sering sekala berucap _fufufu_ "Apapun akan kulakukan untuk Naruto-kun"

Semalam saja aku sudah tahu pribadi Akeno itu seperti apa, dia memang sering menggoda tapi aku tahu ia menyimpan sebuah rahasia kelam tapi untuk sekarang aku tidak akan menanyakan dulu lebih baik aku lebih mempererat hubungan dikeluarga ini.

"Akeno seperti apa Iblis bernama Raiser itu sampai kalian dibuat panik?" Ya jujur aku ingin tahu sebagaimana orang yang akan menjadi musuhku nanti.

"Dia berasal dari keluarga Phenex yang memiliki kekuatan Abadi dan menurut cerita dia belum pernah mengalami kekalahan sama sekali makanya kami sangat khawatir terutama dia memiliki Peerage yang utuh terlebih kalau kita kalah kita akan menjadi budak Raiser juga"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Ternyata cukup rumit juga, entah aku mampu atau tidak memberikan tambahan kekuatan atau tidak tapi aku akan mencobanya, aku dengar bahkan Issei mampu menghancurkan gunung jadi aku tak tahu bisa atau tidak membantu"

"Bukan besar kecilnya Naruto-kun, tapi perasaan yang kita miliki untuk melindungi satu sama lain"

"Kurasa aku tak sabar nanti sparring dengan Issei, siapa tahu kita memang bisa menjadi combo yang Bagus"

Ya cukup menyenangkan bukan memiliki keluarga seperti ini, tapi dari apa yang kudengar dan pelajari tentang dunia ini Kurama mungkin menjadi salah satu yang dominan didunia mungkin mirip seperti Ouborobos Dragon sang ketiada batasan

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto?"

Rias sepertinya baru bangun terlihat dari nada bicaranya. "Aku sudah bangun daritadi bahkan sudah berlatih sebentar tadi"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kita sarapan terlebih dahulu, agenda kita hari ini cukup banyak"

Mendengar sarapan ada sebuah yang terlintas dipikiranku. "Ramen ada kan Rias?"

Harapanku langsung sirna kala Rias menggeleng. "Aku hanya akan memberikanmu Ramen sehari sekali saja"

"Kau tega Rias" kemudian aku menatap Akeno. "Akeno ada ramen kan buatku?"

"Maaf Naruto-kun ramen tidak ada ramen hari ini"

"**Kau dengan ramenmu itu Gaki" **Kenapa semuanya menyebalkan pagi ini.

SPECIAL

Waktunya sparing aku dapat melihat Issei nampak bersemangat untuk melawanku tapi aku juga harus berhati-hati karena aku sendiri tidak tahu kemampuan Issei seperti apa tapi yang aku tahu dari yang lainnya ia bisa menghancurkan gunung.

"Hyaaaa" Dia berlari sambil berteriak kepadaku, tak mencerminkan bahwa dia petarung yang terlatih dengan gerakan mudah aku menghindari pukulannya.

Nampaknya Issei tak menyerah dengan semangat ia berusaha mendaratkan pukulannya tapi dimataku masih dengan mudah aku dapat menghindar dan menahan segala serangan dari Issei.

"ayolah Issei apa cuman sampai segini saja?"

Issei nampak terengah tapi sepertinya masih bersemangat. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu Senpai"

"Kau dan leluconmu Kohai"

**[Boosted Gear] **

**[Boost] **

Issei menyerangku lagi tapi aku merasa kekuatan dan kecepatannya meningkat dari yang tadi, dan waktu berlalu justru kini keadaan aku yang semakin terpojok entah kenapa kecepatannya meningkat dengan sangat drastis bahkan pukulannya juga mulai berasa sakit.

"Kenapa Senpai? Apa kau sudah menyerah?"

Harus kuakui lama-lama aku terdesak tapi bukan sifatku kalau tidak mencari celah bagaimana mengalahkannya.

"**Naruto, cepatlah kau akhiri aku merasakan setiap 10 detik kekuatannya akan berganda, dan kurasa itu kekuatan dari sarung tangan kirinya"**

Sekarang aku mengerti itu kemampuan dari Sacred Gearnya, aku paham kenapa Sacred Gearnya termasuk longinus yang dapat membunuh tuhan ternyata dengan menggandakan kekuatan.

"Rasakan ini Senpai"

**[Dragon Shoot] **

Aku melihat sarung tangan kanannya bercahaya dan menembakkan laser kearah dan sepertinya ini yang dimaksud dengan bisa menghancurkan gunung, dengan segera aku membuat segel tangan.

**[Kuchiyose : Sanju Rashomon] **

Duar!

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar saat serangan Issei dan gerbang Rashomon berbenturan tapi harus kuakui serangannya cukup kuat hingga membuat gerbang pertama jebol dan gerbang kedua Rashomon rusak parah, dan sepertinya yang lainnya terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan.

Boft!

"Terkejut? Kupikir ketiga gerbang ku akan hancur tapi hanya gerbang pertama yang jebol" Ucapku setelah gerbang Rashomon sudah menghilang.

'Sepertinya jutsu ini akan sangat efektif untuk mengalahkan Issei'

Segera aku menggunakan Handseal yang sudah sangat ku hafal salah satu hijutsu yang aku pelajari dari ninja yang sangat ku hormati.

**[Hijutsu : Sennen Goroshi] **

Tak ada kesempatan untuk Issei menghindar karena saat terjadi adu pukul aku sudah memberikan segel Hiraishin, dan segel harimau langsung saja aku tusukkan ke pantat Issei dan terbanglah Issei menuju angkasa yang Indah.

"Selesai"

Kemudian aku beralih ke arah Rias dan lainnya dan nampaknya mereka yang tadinya nampak kagum melihatku menggunakan Sanju Rashomon kini nampak Sweetdrop melihatku menggunakan Sennen Goroshi kepada Issei.

"Tidak bisakah kau serius Naruto?" Rias nampaknya protes karena aku tidak serius dengan Sparing ini. "Baiklah aku akan sedikit serius"

"Itu yang kutunggu Senpai" Nampaknya Issei sudah bangkit tapi sepertinya masih kesakitan.

'Aku mengandalkan kalian dan semoga kalian bisa memberikan analisis yang bagus' Batinku kemudian membuat sebuah Hand Seal yang menjadi andalanku.

"Baiklah babak selanjutnya akan dimulai"

**[Kage Bunshin No Jutsu] **

10 Bunshin menurutku cukup dan nampak jelas keterkejutan di muka Issei, tapi aku tak peduli aku hanya ingin ini cepat berakhir dan aku mendapat analisisku.

"Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan kan"

Para Bunshinku mengangguk kemudian maju melawan Issei dan tugasku disini tak hanya lebih seperti mengawasi, aku hanya menjalankan apa yang Rias suruh yaitu mencari potensi dari Issei ya walau Rias belum tahu kemampuanku juga tapi dia juga tidak buta dengan yang namanya Ninja, mencari informasi adalah salah satu dari kemampuan kami.

'Bagaiamana menurutmu Kurama?'

"**Dia mempunyai fisik yang masih kurang, dia tidak akan mampu bertahan dalam pertarungan jarak dekat dengan waktu yang lama kurasa tidak ada bisa mengajarkannya tentang bela diri seperti Taijutsu"**

Aku masih memperhatikan Issei bagaimana dia bergerak, menyerang, dab menghindari dimataku dia tak lebih dari Konohamaru terlalu tergantung pada kecepatan dan ketahanan yang diberikan oleh Sacred Gearnya.

'Ternyata pengembangan dari Kagebunshinku benar-benar efektif sebelumnya aku yang akan menerima pengalaman mereka setelah menghilang kini aku bisa dapat menerima pengalaman mereka tanpa harus menunggu mereka menghilang' Pikirku kemudian aku menoleh kearah kelompokku yang lainnya tampaknya mereka menatap dengan gemas kearah Bunshinku dan Issei ya mau bagaimana lahi tujuanku dilatihan kali ini ada menggali potensi.

"**Sepertinya kau sudah sedikit dewasa, bahkan sudah mempersulit diri dengan berpikir biasanya kau melakukan apapun tanpa berpikir"**

Aku sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya. 'Bagaimanapun aku melakukan ini untuk keluarga baruku dan juga untuk Rias karena aku tahu impiannya untuk menjadi Iblis Muda terbaik dan aku sudah berjanji akan membantunya'

Aku kembali fokus kearah Issei sepertinya Bunshinku masih berdiri kokoh yang biasanya Bunshinku akan menghilang saat dipukul kini akan menghilang saat Chakranya habis atau mendapat serangan telak.

'Kurasa sudah cukup'

Tanpa aku harus berteriak Bunshinku sudah paham apa yang harus dilakukan dengan cepat mereka membentuk formasi yas sudah sangat kuhafal, mereka memberikan takle kepada Issei kemudian memukul dagu Issei.

"U"

"ZU"

"MA"

"KI"

"NA"

"RU"

"TO"

"Rendan"

Serangan beruntun itu membuat Issei tak bergerak di udara kemudian salah satu Bunshinku dengan telak menendang dengan tumitnya dengan keras membuat Issei langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Kerja bagus" Gumamku kemudian Bunshinku menghilang, tapi aku menyisakan dua Bunshinku untuk menggotong Issei yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Bela diri yang sangat Bagus senpai"

"Bagaimana kau melakukan semua itu Naruto?"

Aku hanya menghela nafas sepertinya banyak pertanyaan nantinya. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang biasa kulakukan"

"Tapi aku tak merasakan Demonic dalam setiap jurus yang kau gunakan Naruto-kun? Kita itu Iblis jadi tidak mungkin kamu bisa melakukan hal seperti tadi"

Aku tak menyalahkan Akeno karena memang Iblis sistemnya seperti itu tapi masih banyak hal diluar sana yang belum bisa dimengerti. "Akeno, aku pasti yakin ada Iblis yang terlahir dengan sedikit Demonic atau bahkan tidak ada tapi bukan berarti tidak ada sumber kekuatan lain contoh Keneko, aku merasakan sangat sedikit Demonic tapi dia diberkahi tubuh yang kokoh karena Senjutsu"

"Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu, akan ada waktunya kita mengetahui kemampuan Naruto" Aku memberikan senyum kepada Rias karena mungkin dia tahu bahwa aku masih belum terlalu bisa membuka diri.

Aku bisa melihat Koneko memiliki aliran Senjutsu yang harus kuakui lebih kuat dari milikku bahwa memiliki potensi untuk memasterinya, kemudian ya Rias memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu dan ia ingin berbicara denganku empat mata sepertinya banyak yang ia ingin tanyakan padaku.

SPECIAL

Aku, Akeno, dan Rias duduk dikursi sambil melihat para Kohai sedang berlatih sesudah diberikan porsi latihan masing-masing bahkan Issei juga sudah ikut berlatih setelah dia tak terima dikalahkan dan memakss ingin latihan.

"Aku yakin Issei akan menjadi orang yang besar bagi kaum Iblis"

Ternyata ucapanku mendapat Atensi penuh dari Rias dan Akeno. "Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu Naruto?"

"Dia sangat giat berlatih, walau sekarang dia amatiran dia sudah memiliki potensi yang besar dan dengan bantuan partnernya aku yakin dia bisa menjadi sosok sentral untuk dirimu mencari tujuanmu Rias" Akeno sepertinya tertarik dengan ceritaku hingga sepertinya ia mengambil tempat duduk disebelahku.

"Tapi kau tahu dia itu sangat mesum walau dia memiliki Boosted Gear sekalipun, aku yakin dia akan berkembang tapi apakah bisa sejauh yang kau bilang Naruto-kun?" Aku menatap Akeno sepertinya dia memiliki masalah dimasa lalu hingga dia menutup akan sebuah hal yang bernama harapan. "Semangat akan membuat dirimu kuat, banyak orang yang memiliki kekuatan tapi saat dia tak memiliki semangat di saat itulah dia akan kalah"

"Tapi dengan waktu sesingkat ini apakah bisa?" Dasar Rias baru saja aku berbicara tentang semangat dia sendiri justru kehilangan semangat. "Kau lupa, kau memiliki aku Pawn Spesial milikmu yang akan menjadi perisai pertama untukmu bagi siapa saja yang ingin mengusikmu dan keluarga kita, dan aku sudah pernah bilang dulu tak akan pernah ada yang bisa melukai keluarga kita saat aku masih bernafas bahkan kalau itu Maou sendiri"

Aku berusaha membuka harapan bagi keluargaku yang lain aku masih percaya pilihan Rias tak pernah salah, aku tahu Rias seluruh keluarga disini itu diselamatkan oleh Rias dari orang yang benar-benar tertindas Rias mengambil mereka masuk kedalam keluarganya, untuk orang sebaik Rias balasan yang harus aku berikan adalah hal kecil seperti ini.

"Kita akan memenangkan pertandingan besok" Sepertinya Rias mulai yakin akan kemampuan timnya.

"Semua berkat Naruto-kun yang memberikan semangat kepada kita, dan sepertinya aku harus memberikan Naruto-kun hadiah fufufu" Sepertinya mulai lagi sifat Akeno yang satu ini, mungkin sekarang tidak apa-apa tapi takut lambat laun jadi khilaf juga.

'Ero-Sennin sialan'

Tapi satu sisi aku senang ini yang sudah aku lama impikan, dan tiga hari dari sekarang aku akan menjawab kepercayaan Rias bahwa ia tidak layak direndahkan, aku akan menurut mulut mereka yang membuat Rias tertekan selama ini.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Chapter Gaje menurutku tapi kuharap akan terbayar di Chapter depan dan Chapter depan konflik Rating Game akan dimulai tapi mulai ditengah chapter dan akan dipertimbangkan untuk diperpanjang... Ya mau gimana memang alurnya sengaja dibuat lebih lambat bahkan mungkin untuk mencari Kelompok Rias Vs Sairaog butuh puluhan Chapter mungkin... Dah cukup sampai disini dulu...

Jaa nee..


	6. Chapter 6 : Uzumaki Naruto

**SPECIAL**

**Author : Marsha And The Sheep**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto X Highschool DxD Ichie Shibumi**

**Genre : Supranatural, Fantasy, & Romance**

**Pair : Naruto X Rias**

* * *

**Summary : **Naruto Uzumaki aku tahun dia spesial bahkan saat pertama kali aku membangkitkannya, walau selama ini aku tidak melihat potensi apapun darinya seperti Issei dan yang lain tapi aku tahu dia spesial.

**Note : **Point Of View Naruto sudah kelar, dan chapter ini akan dimulai dari sudut pandang orang ketiga.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 : UZUMAKI NARUTO**

* * *

Seminggu terlewat tanpa berasa kelompok Rias sudah siap untuk menghadapi Rating game, kedua kelompok sudah bersiap untuk berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Rias bertanya pada Peeragenya yang dijawab dengan penuh semangat, kemudian pandangan Rias tertuju pada Naruto dan juga Kiba. "Sesuai rencana kita"

"Ada sudah siao Rias-Ojousama?" Tanya wanita bersurai silver yang tak lain adalah Grayfia pengadil dalam pertandingan ini sekaligus Queen dari Maou Lucifer.

Rias mengangguk. "Kami sangat siap" Grayfia tersenyum kecil mendengarnya kemudian ia melirik kecil kearah Naruto.

'Pawn Spesial ya'

"Baiklah karena kedua kelompok sudah siap maka dalam lima menit akan segera di transfer ke tempat Rating Game, semoga berhasil" Ujarnya kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

Sedangkan diposisi Naruto sendiri ia sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapannya mulai dari Kunai, Shuriken dan tak lupa Katana pemberian dari sang sahabat walau ia tidak terlalu mahir tapi untuk berjaga jika diperlukan.

"**Apakah kita akan menari?"**

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah Kurama. 'Lama-lama kau seperti Madara, dasar Bola Bulu'

"**Jangan samakan aku dengan Uchiha gila perang itu Gaki"**

Naruto memilih mengabaikannya kemudian setelah merasa persiapannya sudah selesai ia berkumpul kembali pada keluarganya.

"Aku akan membagikan alat berkomunikasi pada kalian agar memudahkan kita saling memberitahu kondisi masing-masing dengan optimal dan memberi tahu segalanya kepada Buchou dan untuk rencana awal masing-masing sudah dibagikan sesuai tugasnya tapi strateginya bersifat flexibel dan bisa berubah sesuai keadaan" Akeno mulai menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan karena bagaimanapun juga ini pertama kali bagi mereka di Rating Game.

"_Pertandingan akan segera dimulai, kedua tim harap bersiap di Gate yang sudah disiapkan"_

Sepertinya waktu Rating Game sudah tiba Rias dan kelompoknya sudah masuk ke Portal yang akan mengirim mereka ke Rating Game tapi kemudiah wajah mereka sedikit kebingungan karena mereka tak pindah tempat sama sekali.

"Apakah terjadi kesalahan Buchou?" Pertanyaan Issei hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Rias. "Tidak, Arena Rating Game adalah Kuoh Academy sendiri walau di Dimensi yang berbeda"

"_Pertandingan sudah dapat dimulai Rias-Ojousama berada di Ruangan Occult Reserach Club dan Riser-sama berada di sekolah, siapa yang berhasil menyingkirkan semua Peerage atau melumpuhkan King berarti pemenangnya, diperbolehkan menggunakan senjata ataupun Familiar"_

Rating Game sudah dimulai dan artinya nasib mereka ditentukan dalam pertandingan kali ini. Naruto sudah merasa sangat siap sekaligus ini untuk perenggangan otot yang sudah lama tidak bertarung melawan musuh.

"Akeno dan Asia aku mohon disini dulu sembari aku membuka segel yang menahan kekuatan Pawn milik Issei" Kemudian Netra Rias teralihkan kepada Naruto. "Naruto tolong ulur waktu sebentar tapi berhati-hatilah, Kiba dan Koneko akan mecari titik lokasi keberadaan Peerage Riser"

Mereka semua mengangguk kemudian Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan kuning, mereka sudah beberapa kali melihat cara Naruto pergi dan tetap saja mereka masih kagum dengan itu. Sedangkan yang diluar arena tepatnya ditempat Maou Lucifer yang merasa mungkin ini menjadi pertandingan tanpa harapan kini membuatnya sedikit tertarik.

"Aku ingin melihat kenapa Rias sangat bersikekeh untuk mempertahankan Naruto Uzumaki dalam Peeragenya padahal sudah menghilang beberapa tahun" Sang Maou Lucifer menoleh ke orang sebelahnya. "Dia selalu membanggakan Naruto Uzumaki sebagai Peerage Spesialnya bahkan saat dia punya Pawn yang memiliki Sacred Gear Boosted Gear dia tetap membanggakan Pawn satunya itu"

'Aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan kepercayaan adikku'

Kembali ke arena pertarungan Naruto nampak memejamkan matanya sesaat dan ketika ia membuka matanya ia sudah tahu keberadaan Riser dan seluruh bidaknya, tidak sulit bagi dirinya untuk menemukan lokasi mereka.

"Ayo kita mulai" Gumamnya kemudian membuat handseal.

**[Suiton : Kirigakure No Jutsu] **

Seketika arena Rating Game menjadi tertutupi oleh kabut, kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan 10 buah kunai bercabang tiga yang memiliki Fuin di pegangannya yang tak lain adalah Kunai Hiraishin.

"Ayo lakukan dengan cepat seperti Tousan melakukan ini pada Ninja Iwakagure"

Sring!

Naruto menghilang kemudian kini ia berada di di ruang olahraga berhadapan dengan empat Pawn dari Raiser.

"Sepertinya kita bertemu musuh pertama kita Ni" Dipandangan Naruto mereka tak lebih seperti dua pasang kembar Identik. "Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang?" Ucap gadis yang dipanggil Ni sambil mengangkat sarung tinjunya.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main dengan kalian" Ucapnya kemudian melempar tiga kunai kearah mereka.

Sring!

Dalam sekian detik Naruto sudah berada dibelakang mereka kemudian berjalan meninggalkan gedung sedangkan dibelakangnya nampak keempat gadis tadi sudah bercahaya kemudian menghilang dalam arena Rating Game.

"_Ile, Nel, Ni, Dan Li Empat Pawn dari Riser-sama sudah gugur"_

Semua yang mendengarnya terkejut karena pertandingan baru dimulai beberapa saat dan dari pihak Raiser sudah kehilangan empat Pawn, bahkan Rias terkejut mendengarnya karena yang saat ini maju hanyalah Naruto.

"Fufufu, sepertinya Naruto-kun sudah memulai pestanya lebih dulu" Akeno memasang wajah sadisticnya, sedangkan Rias sendiri hanya diam masih menyelsaikan pembukaan segel tapi dalam hati ia sangat senang dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko bantulah Naruto digaris depan" Perintah Rias kepada Peeragenya yang serentak mengangguk kemudian keluar dari ruangan untuk maju ke lini depan.

'_Isabela dan Xuelan Dua Rook dari Riser sama sudah gugur'_

'Selalu cepat seperti biasanya Naruto'

Sedangkan ditempat Riser dia merasa sangat marah karena Peeragenya dengan mudah padahal di Rating Game sebelum-sebelumnya mereka sangat dominan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Ravel? Kita melawan amatiran dan kita sudah didesak?" Riser nampak jengah saat tahu Peeragenya di habisi satu persatu. "Naruto Uzumaki? Kita tak memiliki data apapun tentang dirinya bahkan profil lawan yang diberikan oleh Grayfia tidak memberikan keterangan apapun"

"Aku akan turun langsung untuk menghadapi Iblis rendahan itu" Riser mulai bangkit dari singgasananya. "Ayo Ravel Yebeluna kita tunjukan perbedaan kekuatan kita pada Iblis rendahan itu"

Sedangkan diposisi Kiba dan Issei nampaknya ia sedang terdesak menghadapi Knight dan Pawn Riser tapi mereka sudah mengalahkan satu Bishop dan dua pawn walau harus kehilangan Koneko, dan nampaknya sekarang Kiba yang kelihatannya hampir tak sanggup melanjutkan pertandingan.

"Bertahanlah Kiba, kita akan mengalahkan mereka" Ucap Issei sambil menunjuk kearah Peerage Raiser yang tersisa, sedangkan Kiba sendiri sudah kehabisan Stamina. "Aku sudah mencapai batas setelah menggunakan Sacres Gear, tadi sepertinya adalah serangan terakhirku"

"_Knight dari Rias-ojosama sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan lagi"_

Issei memejamkan matanya merasa pening saat Kiba sudah ditransfer keluar dari arena padahal didepannya masih ada empat Peerage Riser, kemudian kedua Pawn menyerang kearah Issei belum sampai setengah jalan kedua Pawn itu sudah tumbang.

"_Dua Pawn Riser-sama telah tumbang"_

"Butuh bantuan Kohai?" Issei mendongak dan dilihatnya Naruto berdiri didepannya yang memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong. "Kau jangan sok keren Senpai aku hanya mengumpulkan tenaga"

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Terserah dirimu, kita selesaikan dia dulu dan setelahnya kita menyusul Rias"

Naruto memegang pundak Issei seketika itu Issei dapat merasakan energi asing yang mengalir pada dirinya.

"Kau bisa mengatasi mereka berdua kan? Tunjukan ikatan kalian" Issei yang mengerti kemudian bangkit sambil menunjukkan Bosted Gearnya. "Ayo kita lakukan Ddraig"

"**Mungkin, ini baru awal tapi aku akan membantumu tapi akan membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama"**

**[Explosion] **

**[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] **

**[Boost] [boost] **

Gerakan Issei sudah sangat terlatih untuk menghindari tebasan pedang dan juga pukulan Peerage Raiser ditambah dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang meningkat setiao sepuluh detik membuat musuh semakin lama tidak bisa bertahan.

Trank!

Issei menahan dua katanan itu menggunakan sarung tangannya dan dalam sekejap Issei berada dibelakang kedua sambil mengarahkan Bosted Gearnya.

**[Dragon Shoot] **

Telak serangan Issei langsung mengenai kedua Knight Riser, tapi Issei terlambat menyadari kalau dua pawn Riser yang tersisa sudah bersiap memberikan serangan terkuat mereka.

**[Rasengan] **

Naruto yang berteleport ke atas punggung keduanya langsung menghantarkan Rasengan yang membuat mereka langsung tersungkur, kemudian tubuh mereka mulai di transfer ke luar arena.

"_Dua Knight dan Dua Pawn Riser-sama sudah dikalahkan"_

Issei yang mendengarnya semangatnya langsung membara. "Ayo Senpai kita beri pelajaran kepada Iblis burung itu"

"_Queen dari Rias-Ojousama tak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan"_

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi Naruto dan Rias segera menuju ketempat Rias dan yang lainnya, tak butuh lama untuk Naruto dan Issei sampai disana dan saat sampai disana ia terkejut melihat keadaan yang sudah hancur lebur dan juga kondisi Rias yang nampaknya terluka cukup parah sedangkan Asia masih berusaha memulihkan Rias.

"Sepertinya Rias dan kelompoknya sudah sangar terdesak Sirzech" Sirzech sang Maou Lucifer dalam hati tak bisa mengelak mungkin rencana B harus ia lakukan. "Sepertinya, tapi aku tidak ingin menghakimi sebuah pertandingan sebelum pertandingan itu berakhir"

"Tapi Peerage Rias yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki sangat memiliki potensi menjadi High Class Devil dengan kecepatan dan timing yang tepat menghadapi lawan Sir-tan" Serafall ikut menimpali pertandingan ini dan Sirzech sepertinya setuju. 'Syukurlah kau memiliki Peerage yang bisa menjadi pembeda, itulah yang diperlukan sebagai pewaris'

"Aku juga tak menyangka dengan kecepatan yang dia miliki" Ucapnya menimpali Serafall.

Naruto sendiri memandang keatas dengan pandangan jengah itu mengingatkannya waktu pertama kali ia melihat Obito dulu saat mengendalikan Jichuriki dan juga Bijuu.

"Issei persiapkan seperti waktu latihan, aku akan memberikan pelajaran pada mereka dulu dan Asia mohon bantuannya" Issei dan Asia hanya mengangguk, tanpa berniat membalas lagi Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah ketiganya.

"Jadi kau Iblis rendahan yang berhasil mengalahkan mayoritas Peerageku? Tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku yang seorang Phenex sejati" Sombong itulah yang Naruto tangkap, dan sombong adalah salah satu sifat yang ia benci.

Wush!

Naruto melemparkan Kunai peledak tapi Riser hanya menatap remeh Kunai yang bahkan tak akan bisa mulukainya.

**[Kibaku Kunai : Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu] **

**[Katsu] **

Ledakab yang lumayan besar tercipta karena ledakan beruntun dari kunai-kunai yang melesak bahkan tak akan sempat bagi mereka untuk menghindari, tapi tanpa memberi mereka waktu Naruto dengan segera membuat Handseal.

**[Futon : Renkudan] **

Sebuah Bola angin berukuran sama dengan Bijuu dama dihembaskan yang langsung mengenai ketiganya yang nampak tak akan menyangka mendapat serangan beruntun dan saat bola Angin itu menghantam badai Angin langsung tercipta.

"**Kau menggunakan serangan Shukaku ternyata, dan kurasa serangan Rakun itu cukup untuk melumpuhkan mereka"**

'Ini masih belum sekuat miliki Shukaku tapi aku cukup puas dengan hasilnya Kurama' Balas Naruto.

Tapi ternyata salah Riser dan Perempuan Pirang dibelakangnya bisa bangkit lagi tapi tidak dengan perempuan satunya yang yang kini jatuh dari ketinggian dengan tubuh yang tersayat-sayat

"_Queen dari Riser-sama sudah tak bisa melanjutkan pertandingannya"_

Rias sendiri tak percaya melihat apa Yang terjadi didepannya tadi serangan Yang benar-benar hebat, Riser sendiri menatap amarah kepada Naruto.

Swush!

Riser membentangkan sayap apinya yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar daripada yang tadi tapi nampaknya Naruto tak terintimidasi sama sekali, sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengalahkan Iblis sombong didepannya tapi bukan Naruto kalau tidak memberikan pembelajaran dalam setiap hal dan ia juga ingin memberikan panggung juga kepada Issei.

**[Suiton : Cho Suiryuudan No Jutsu] **

Naga air ukuran raksasa kini berdiri sejajar dengan Riser dengan mata kuning menyala memberikan janji bahwa siapa saja yang terkena akan menghadapi masalah besar.

"Sial" Riser yang merasa bahaya akan datang melesat ke udara menghindari serangan naga air itu tapi percuma karena naga air itu mengejar Riser walau dengan gerakan manuver apapun yang dia lakukan.

"Aku sudah siap Senpai" Teriak Issei kemudian Sarung tangan kirinya berpendar terang menunjukan kekuatannya yang sudah siap.

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker : Boosted Gear Scail Mail] **

Naruto cukup terhibur melihat perubahan Isseo yang kini menggunakan Armor merah khas seperti Welsh Dragon. "Majulah Issei!" Kemudian pandangannya terarah pada Ravel.

Ravel yang dipandangi masih dalam posisinya menatap santai. "Aku tidak ikut dalam pertarungan dab hanya membuat strategi untuk Kakakku saja"

"Lalu kau tega melihat kakakmu seperti itu?" Tunjuk Naruto yang melihat Riser dilahap naga air kemudian dihajar habis-habisan oleh Issei.

Ravel menatap kakaknya cemas. "Aku yakin dia tidak akan apa-apa karena kami dari Clan Phenex memiliki Regenerasi yang luar biasa"

"Aku akui itu iya tapi itu tidak akan berlaku saat dia tidak memiliki Demonic"

Riser nampaknya kualahan menghadapi serangan beruntun dari Issei nampaknya ia sudah tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, sedangkan ditempat Issei dia hanya memiliki waktu 10 detik lagi untuk menggunakan Balance Breakernya karena batas waktu yang mampu ia jalin bersama Ddraig untuk saat ini.

**[Boost] **

Pukulan penuh tenaga ia hantamkan ke wajah Riser yang membuat empunya terlempar puluhan meter dan Armor yang melindunginya langsung menghilang.

"Akhirnya kita menang" Ravel hanya tertawa mendengar seruan semangat dari Issei. "Aku suka semangatmu Hyodou-kun tapi pengadil tidak mengumumkan bahwa Riser-Niisama sudah kalah kan"

Benar saja Riser keluar dari kebulan debu dengan kondisi bugar bahkan tanpa luka sedikitpun. "Kekuatan yang merepotkan, aku tak menyangka Iblis rendahan sepertimu bisa melakukan Balance Breaker tapi aku ini abadi dan tidak bisa dikalahkan"

"Dan kau" Riser menunjuk kearah Naruto. "Kau akan membayar atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku"

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, kemudian ia menoleh kearah Rias. "Rias Asia kalian bersantailah saja biar aku dan Issei yang akan memberikan pelajaran pada Iblis sombong satu ini"

Sring!

Duar!

Riser tak sempat mengelak karena dengan telaknya Naruto menghantarkan pukulannya yang berlapis Chakra warisan dari Tsunade, tak hanya Riser yang terkena dampak dari serangannya tapi tenah disekitarnya juga retak dan hancur.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki Regenerasi yang luar biasa, bagaimana kalau aku mencoba ini"

**[Futon : Rasen Shuriken] **

Ditelinga Raiser suaranya seperti mesin jet yang siap menghancurkan siapa aja yang berniat menghalanginya, dan Riser siap menghadapi serangan itu lagipula dia adalah abadi.

"Serangan seperti itu tak ada gunanya karena aku adalah abadi"

Duar!

Efek dari ledakan Rasenshuriken sangatlah besar hingga menimbulkan gelombang kejut yang membuat peserta yang tersisa harus berlindung agar tidak terseret efek kejutnya.

"Kita lihat tentang apa yang kau sebut keabadian" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat kubangan besar yang didalamnya terdapat Riser yang tergeletak tak berdaya kemudian ia masuk mendekati Riser.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku Iblis rendahan" Riser meluapkan amarahnya bagaimanapun saat ini kondisinya sangat tak baik karena ia tak bisa meregenerasi dan ia juga tak bisa mengeluarkan Demonicnya.

Naruto memandang Riser dari atas. "Kesombonganmu yang mengalahkan dirimu, kau tidak tahu apa yang kau hadapi dan dengan sombongnya kau menerima seranganku dan mengatakan dirimu abadi"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku Iblis rendahan" Riser tak bergeming pada pertanyaannya. "Itu hanya serangan elemen angin yang berbentuk jarum berukuran sangat kecil yang akan menghancurkan setiap sel yang ada didalam tubuhmu dan menutup aliran Demonicmu yang artinya regenerasimu tak akan berguna"

Riser terdiam dalam hati ia mengakuinya bahwa ia dengan bodohnya menghadapi sesuatu tanpa tahu apa yang didepannya tapi egonya lebih kuat hingga kenyataan menyadarkannya sekarang.

Naruto memberikan senyum kepada Riser. "Kau memiliki potensi kuat dan aku berharap di pertandingan berikutnya kau sudah berubah" Setelah itu sinar mulai memenuhi sekitar tapi Riser memberikan senyum tipisnya pada Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya setelah silau mata tadi membuat dirinya harus memejamkan matanya dan dirinya berada ditempat yang asing tapi aura disini tidak asing karena dulu dia pernah berada disini walau hanya sebentar saja.

"Kau hebat Senpai" Naruto menoleh dan didapatinya Issei yang memberikan pujian padanya. "Semua berkat kerja sama tim lagipula aku tidak menyangka kau dapat menahan Balance Breaker selama ini"

Issei menggosok hidungnya mengingatkan Naruto akan Konohamaru. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan membuat kesan yang buruk dalam debutku"

"Dimana Rias dan yang lainnya Issei?"

Issei menunjuk ruangan sebelah yang ternyata mereka sedang pemulihan diruangan sebelah. "Kau tak apa Rias?" Rias mendongak dan ia mendapati Naruto yang berdiri dengan bugar walau bajunya sepertinya koyak disana-sini.

Bug!

Rias memeluk Naruto dan dapat Naruto rasakan disana ada lelehan air mati, tapi tak seperti dulu ia tahu arti dari tangisan itu yaitu tangisan terimakasih.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagipula kita sudah menang, tidak lucu kan kalau kemenangan kita dihiasi tangisan oleh Kingnya kan" Ucapnya sambil menghapus lelehan air mati Rias

Sedangkan Rias yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya memerah merona namun sebuah tawa menginterupsi keduanya, dan setelah dilihat siapa empunya adalah Sirzech Gremory atau sekarang Lucifer.

"Aku senang melihat adikku yang manis ini bisa merona seperti itu, sungguh pemandangan yang langka" Rias hanya merengut kesal karena mendengar ucapan dadi kakaknya itu. "Niisama menganggu saja"

Sirzech tertawa. "Aku minta maaf tapi Tousama dan Kaasama ingin bertemu denganmu setelah ini dan tentu pahlawanmu itu Rias" Naruto yang merasa dirinya yang dibilang pahlawan hanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Saya Lucifer-sama?"

"Tentu saja kau kira siapa lagi dan untuk Issei aku dapat pesan dari kawan lama sepertinya dia tertarik untuk melatihmu" Naruto dan Issei yang merasa dirinya disebut hanya mengangguk hormat.

Rias sendiri juga mengikuti omongan dari kakaknya. "Setelah semua ini selesai aku akan menemui Kaasama dan Tousama"

Setelah itu Sirzech pamit meninggalkan Rias dan Peeragenya tapi ia melirik kearah Naruto, pemuda ini membuat dirinya penasaran tanpa ada Demonic dia dapat membuat macam-macam sihir yang menakjubkan.

SPECIAL

Naruto saat ini tengah berdiri di balkon lantai dua keluarga Gremory sembari menunggu Rias yang tadi meninggalkannya karena ada urusan, dan teman-teman yang lainnya sedang dalam masa pemulihan kecuali Issei katanya ada pesan dan kawan lama Lucifer.

"**Sepertinya kau sedang senang Gaki"**

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku cukup senang dengan hasil yang diraih ini walau harus kuakui sepertinya kita harus berlatih lebih keras lagi"

"**Dunia ini adalah dunia yang diidamkan oleh Jiji dimana warga sipil tak akan pernah merasakan aktifitas yang memiliki kekuatan sebuah tembok yang membatasi keduanya sehingga orang yang tidak tahu menahu tidak akan pernah terkena imbas" **Sepertinya biasa Kurama akan bercerita tentang orang yang dia anggap Ayah orang yang menciptakannya.

"Tapi aku ataupun kau tahu bahwa tidak ada dunia yang tanpa peperangan jikalaupun mereka tidak merasakan supranatural tapi manusia biasa masih tetap saja menimbulkan konflik"

Link antara keduanya terputus kala Naruto menyadari kehadiran lain dan ternyata Rias beserta orang tuanya yang sontak langsung membuat Naruto menunduk hormat bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang tua Kingnya.

"Jadi dia yang selama ini diceritakan oleh Rias, seleramu Bagus"

"Kaasama" Pekik Rias dengan wajah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Sedangkan sang ayah sendiri tak menanggapinya dan memilih mendekati Naruto. "Berikan Tousama kesempatan berbicara empat mata dengan Naruto Uzumaki sebentar" Rias dan sang Ibu hanya mengangguk kemudian Naruto dan ayah Rias mengambil tempat yang sedikit lebih jauh.

"Namaku Zeoticus Gremory aku yakin kai sudah tahu" Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Kembalinya dirimu meleset dari apa yang aku perkirakan dan membuatku rencanaku dan Sirzech berantakan tapi masih ada sisi baiknya"

"Maafkan saya Gremory-sama"

Zeoticus hanya menggeleng. "Tidak yang kaulakukan justru lebih baik, tapi yang harus perlu kau tahu bahwa sebuah pernikahan seorang Iblis tak pernah bisa dibatalkan sistemnya semacam siapa yang kuat dia yang memiliki dan kau berhasil merebut Rias dan Riser walau sebenarnya Rias juga tidak menyetujui perjodohan dengan Riser" Zeoticus mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tertawa sedangkan Naruto sendiri sepertinya tak menganggap ini seperti lelucon, ia merasa akan ada masalah untuknya.

"Jadi apa inti dari semua pembicaraan ini Gremory-sama?"

"Aku sangat suka dengan orang yang langsung ke titik poinnya, jadi kau akan menggantikan posisi Riser menjadi calon tunangan dari Rias" Naruto membola mendengarnya ia akan menyela tapi Zeoticus langsung menyelanya. "Ini bukan keputusan yanh bisa kau pilih Naruto tapi Yondai Maou dan Para tetua yang akan memutuskan karena kelangsungan pimpinan pilar Underworld ditangan mereka"

Naruto memijat keningnya pusing tak akan mengira akan menjadi runyam seperti ini. "Dan apakah yang akan terjadi jika aku menolak atau tidak layak?"

"Disinilah masalahnya bukan kau yang akan menerima konsekuensinya tapi Rias, dia akan dijodohkan dengan pilar lain dan harus menerima karena tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua atau diasingkan menjadi pilihan keduanya tak akan ada Rating Game lagi" Naruto langsung mengepalkan tangannya erat. 'Tidak ada bedanya disini dan disana Tetua memang memuakkan tak heran jika Tsunade-Bachan selalu dibuat naik pitam'

"Baik aku akan menerimanya dan mencoba menjadi yang layak untuk Rias" Ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan senyum oleh Zeoticus. "Aku percayakan Rias padamu, tapi kau tenang saja keputusan ini tak akan diambil dalam waktu dekat mungkin bisa beberapa bulan kedepan atau bahkan tahun"

"Baiklah kurasa cukup sampai disini dan informasi saja Rias belum tahu soal hal ini" Jeda Zeoticus sambil menengok kebelakang. "Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak sabar, jadi aku percaya padamu Naruto"

Setelah itu Zeoticus memilih untuk mundur dan memanggil istri dan putrinya itu, sedangkan Naruto sendiri nampak bingung tapi tidak mungkin ia menolak apalagi harus Rias yang menerima konsekuensinya jadi sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus menjadi orang yang layak untuk Rias.

"Apa yang Tousama bicarakan dengan Naruto sampai selama ini?" Tanya Rias menatap tajam pada ayahnya itu.

"Tidak aku hanya menanyakan soal pertandingan tadi dan kemungkinan potensi dirinya untuk menjadi High Class Devil" Bohong Zeoticus tidak mungkin dia membicarakan dengan Rias setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Apa benar Naruto?" Naruto mengangguk. "Gremory-sama hanya menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi di tengah Ranting Game tadi"

Setelah itu mereka berbincang ringan tapi lebih didominasi dengan pujian kepada Naruto yang dapat memberikan pelajaran kepada Riser entah dari Fisik maupun Psikis, tapi ditengah pembicaraan Kurama mengatakan sesuatu yang sepertinya terjadi hal serius.

"**Setelah ini temui aku Naruto, ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan"**

Kedengaran serius dan ia mengangguk sembari masih dalam pembicaraan keluarga Gremory. 'Baiklah, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi ya Kurama'

* * *

TBC

* * *

Balik lagi dengan Fanfic gaje yang banyak Flamenya... Tapi selalu aku inget kata Namikaze Fansboy kalau Flame itu hanya ibarat satu butir pasir didalam satu kantong beras dan tidak akan merubah fakta bahwa itu tak akan berubah hahahaha...

Mungkin fanfic ini akan kubuat jadi Weekly dan lebih mengembangkan cerita karena takutnya bosen aja kalau lewat sudut pandang Naruto aja... Apalagi untuk Flamer yang otaknya dangkal


End file.
